


Double Stuffed (Oreos)

by Fluffhd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genji has a vag, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Queen Genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffhd/pseuds/Fluffhd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You like Reinji? You like Genyatta? Why not all three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Stuffed (Oreos)

Genji wiggled to grasp his thighs tighter, pulling them further apart to allow Reinhardt further access to his ass and pussy. Both currently held only one toy each, but with Zenyatta's gentle caresses, and Reinhardt's eagerness, they have begun to enter a second into each hole.

"Be patient, Genji. You will be full soon enough." Zenyatta drew a teasing circle around the stretched muscle of Genji's vag, stopping over the clit to brush his knuckle softly against it. 

Reinhardt only laughed, grinning from ear to ear when Genji's moaning erupted into a strangled howl, his body reflexively tightening before he sagged back against the bed.

"H-hurry! Please!" Genji threw one hand over his visor, shielding the bright green glow from view as his mask heated to a sizzle.  
"The omnic is right, little one, you must be patient! We will need proper preparation before you will be able to take me inside of you, and I know how much you enjoy to be filled!" Genji groaned at that comment, and his breath hitched when Reinhardt pressed the new toy against his stretched cunt.

It was a series of small balls, all squished together into a toy that seemed like it might be best for anal play, but the similarity to having Zenyatta's orbs pushed into him in a row made Genji beg for it elsewhere.

Zenyatta held the bottle of lube and doused another vibrator in a large amount, before pressing it in tandem against the toy in Genji's ass.

With a silent nod, Zenyatta and Reinhardt both began to push each toy into Genji, Reinhardt holding Genji's hip still while they began to push in against both resistant muscles. Genji kicked his foot, trying to dig his heel into the sheets as he called out, body shaking as he begged them to push each toy in faster, to make him stretch and gape further, to fill him with more, add fingers, anything, please, more!  
Zenyatta, once his smaller toy was inside Genji, turned on the switch and let it hum with a powerful buzz inside Genji. Reinhardt kept his hold firm as Genji began to buck, another orb-shaped bulge of the dildo in his hand sinking snug into Genji, his body now oversupplying his own fluids to accommodate the stretch.

Genji shrieked, and the metallic sound echoed in the room as his whole body tensed, then fell into a shuddering mess. His first orgasm for the night, and all it would do is prepare his body to relax as Reinhardt sized up a third toy, another vibrator, and pressed his hand against the small bulge in Genji's belly already forming from the first two large toys. 

Zenyatta ran his fingers slowly over Genji's inner thigh, spreading the fluids that had dripped down his leg, and humming.


End file.
